Changing his path
by blood90
Summary: Ash is suffering from another defeat at the hands of trip when he thinks of his pokemon back at home and decides to change his path. Contains Pokeshipping later on one sided Iris X Ash and 5th generation bashing.


HEY GUYS Blood90 here and this is my very first fanfic because i feel that i have read all the good fics out their and now want to contribute to the site.  
so on with the show for my very first fic.

Ash's POV:

You are such a kid!  
I groaned, what the hell was she shouting about this time, my other companion cilan turned away bored as Iris resumed shouting at him for whatever it was i had done.  
God ash she raged and i found himself zoning her out as the insults just kept coming, i dont understand why i put up with her she was annoying at best and didnt help out at all with anything and what was with calling me a kid i was 2 years older then her and although i admit i wasnt the maturest guy in the world i wasnt so dumb that she could continuoslly insult me like this. "And finnaly what sort of person sends a snivy out against its evolved form no pokemon can beat its evolved form no matter how strong" "oh yeah i countered" i had had enough of her and needed to fight back "then how come pikachu has beaten every single raichu its battled then" "pi" pikachu agreed from my shoulder where he was also trying to block out the shouting. "wow that is impressive that gives off the flavour of defiance and a pokemon and trainer united in their stuborness" cilan added another one of his strange sayings i swear conesurs are all complete weirdo's. "Well thats completely different because pikachu's evolve through a stone not by level" and with that to my great pleasure she walked out the door munching on an apple.

I ran up the stairs of the pokemon centre and locked himself in his room, I took a few deep breaths to calm himself before collapsing on my bed exausted. What the hell was iris's problem i am the orange champion the battle fronteir master and the winner of so manu other small competitions that i cant even count them all and yet, i realised i wasnt getting any better, i trained pokemon so they were good but then i left them behind and caught new ones what the hell was wrong with me why didnt i stick with the strong ones if i did that i probably could have won a championship years ago. And with that I Ash ketchum had an opithany, i was doing it all wrong, my current team was getting weaker as time went on and i was determined to change that, with that thought in mind i sat down at my desk and figured out what my most powerful team could be i wasnt certain which of my many pokemon it was but i knew one thing none of the weak unova team would even get a look in.

"Ash are you sure you want to do this" professor Oak asked me over the video phone "this goes against your usuall tactics when training for a league", "well proffessor ive realised that i need to have one time of super powered pokemon as well as a load od decent ones, other wise i cant beat trainers like Lance or Tobias" "hmm well i hope hope this works for you but i must say your unova team dont seem to be that happy about it" "ill get back to training them but first i need to make this team as strong as possible" "alright then Ash good luck and good luck in Unova". "Thanks prof hopefull with these guys i wont need it" i hung up the phone and headed out the pokemon centre with a smile on my face as i felt the powere radiating out of the 5 old pokeballs on my belt, now i thought to myself lets find that arsehole trip and introduce him to some old freinds of mine. With a smirk i headed out of the pokemon centre to find cilan and Iris eating luch by a fountain and as i began to eat i couldnt help thinking that Brocks food was better but i realised that i had to move on and try to carry on without them and who knows mayby when iris see's my new team she'll stop calling me a kid.

Cilans POV:

For a while now ive noticed something wrong in Ash's flavour he has been refusing to battle any trainers and hasnt let any of his pokemon out in weekswhen i asked him why he said his next battle was going to be against trip and he was planning a surprize, i dont know what was going on but i wasnt sure i liked it, it was almost like Ash got crueler, now instead of arguing with Iris he just smirks and annoys her and to be honest its actually working, in more ways then one though Ash is to dense to realise the growing crush Iris is starting to have on him. Then again it takes a conesur with skill such as myself to sense the delicate flavour of a relationship, unfortunately for iris i cant help thinking ash does not return the feelings and i doubt he ever will as there seems to be some mystery girl in the past that he refuses to name instead reffering to her as a "freind" of mine, hmm you cant fool this conesur i can always tell the emotions someone is feeling and Ash seems to be smitten even if he dosnt realise it, or how jealous iris gets when he tells these stories though i doubt half of them are true. Please i doubt Ash is the chosen one and rode on lugias back sometimes i have to agree with Iris he is such a kid.

Iris's POV:

Walking through yet another forest as i follow ash on his way to a rematch with Trip, what is this guys problem he's never going to beat Trip but then again its his determination that i love... wait hold on a second i dont love anything about Ash hes rude obnoxious and a complete idiot, but he is kind of cute, no dont think like that Iris. Ugh i cant beleive i have a crush on that idiot.

"Hey ash where are you going now, dont run off"

soon i see the reason for his disapearence on the horizon as i spot Trip eating his lunch by a tree, hmm speaking of lunch im hungry where's that apple i put away. Well it seems Trip is ready for another victory as he sends out his servine wait its evolved into a serperior wow that's amazing it only evolved into servine a week ago, sigh ash is completely dead though wait why is he smirking. Hmm thats strange he didnt call the name of his pokemon as he threw it, wait... WHAT!

Normal POV:

Everyone gasped in surprize as the red light formed a huge orange dragon 3 times the size of a human. Trip looked like he was about to wet himself and serperior backed away terrorfied of the orange monster.

Ash's POV:

Oh my god that was hilarious i wish i had my camera the look on Trip's face is hilarious. "Well come on Trip you can attack first" i call out as it becomes clear Trip is to scare to make a move. "Um ok leaf storm" but to his dismay charizard simply snorts a small flame burning away the attack, "ha" i laugh ok charizard finish this with a flame thrower. Soon its all over with every one of Trips pokemon being wiped out with one flame thrower by the end he runs off in tears and charizard responds by yawning and falling asleep so i return him to his pokeball and turn to see Cilan and Iris with their jaws hanging open.

"What the hell ash why didnt you tell me you have such a strong dragon type and you dont even use it your such a kid" , "no Iris your the kid, charizard isnt dragon type you idiot seiriouslly you call yourself a dragon master" i scream at her and she immedialtely shuts up to my releif. "Now lets have lunch and ill introduce you to the rest of my team, go charizard, sceptile, infernape, heracross and gible".

If it was possible their jaws drop even further and i turn to my lunch with a smirk the Unova league is going to be a breeze.

#end transmission#

well thats part one done ill make the next part as soon as i get one reveiw thats all im asking for, this story is going to bery small only 3 or so parts after that ill move onto a bigger story that i have an idea for please read and reveiw and Adios. 


End file.
